Twilight's Child
by heavenxleigh
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shots all from Will's POV R&R !
1. Default Chapter

  
  
She crouches over in the sand, picking up a sea shell that had caught her attention, running up the beach as the tide comes to sweep her away. Her face is filled with such glee and her long curls bounce as she laughs. Her hair, the beautiful golden hair I had come to know so well, she now had. Once again she bends down and reaches her small hand to pick up a shimmering rock that found it's way onto the shore. Curiosity fills her eyes as she inspects it, holding it up to the sun. Surely that fire and inquisitiveness in her eyes had also been acquired as she grew into the woman I had known so well. She has her spirit. Her smile is as broad as ever enlightening her whole face with her eyes sparkling. Her beautiful hazel eyes. The beautiful hazel eyes I had hoped she would not inherit. The beautiful hazel eyes that remind me of times long past. Only seven years of age and already a proven beauty by nature and appearance. But of course Elizabeth's child be nothing less of a beauty, as I had known from the moment my eyes met hers. She swiftly made her way to the water's edge using the same charm and grace her mother had once pursued. Lifting her dress so the hem would not ruin, she stepped barefoot into the water and let the natural sea cool her off. I stared at her for a long time, watching her. The dainty little figure in the water was my daughter, the daughter I was raising on my own.   
Suddenly she turned towards me and waved.  
Her eyes flickered for a moment, showing me a woman I hadn't seen in awhile.  
And I knew who I saw through those hazel eyes. Elizabeth.  
Perhaps I wasn't raising my daughter all on my own. 


	2. Too Late

Title: Too Late  
  
Author: HeavenxLeigh  
  
Rating:PG  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own POC...  
  
Summary: W/E implied J/E...   
  
She left every night. She slipped out of bed without turning back to glance at me. Perhaps it eased her guilt if she pretended that I did not exist. I would pretend to be asleep, my eyes sewn shut, but we both knew otherwise. Fastening her cloak over her nightgown, she slipped into the shoes that awaited her right by the door. Quickly pinning up her hair she makes her way to the door, hesitating a moment. Every night she hesitates as her hand stretches out to the door, almost as if she is debating with her conscience. It fills me with hope as I wait in the silence convincing myself she'll turn around and come back to bed, but she doesn't. And she never has. I try to cloud my mind with thoughts of our happy times instead of picturing where she might be at this very moment. Yet I think I knew. Yes, I think I always knew where she was headed each and every night that I lie alone, but instead tried to live in denial promising myself it was just a dream.   
  
Tonight was different. Tonight she did not slip out of bed at her usual time, she waited staring up at the ceiling as though it held her whole future. Finally she looked outside and sat up in bed. Her hands were trembling as she ran them through her golden hair that I had come to love. She laid back down next to me and for a fleeing moment I thought she wouldn't leave me tonight. Tonight she would love me. She forced her lips onto mine and I could taste the tears that were falling from her eyes. Her hands stroked my hair as she passionately kissed me as if it was our last kiss. When she pulled away she stood up as usual, fastening her cloak around her. She walked to the door and her hand hesitated on the handle before she broke out into a sob that she tried to muffle by covering her mouth with her hand. This time she did turn back to me, waiting for me to call out to her, to save her once more. But I couldn't speak. Perhaps that is why she left me every night...because I had let her slip through my grasp easily. When I did not call out to her she straightened herself and opened the door. "Good-bye Will." Came a soft whisper, so soft I did not know if I had imagined it or not. After she closed the door I knew she would not be there when I woke up in the morning as she is every morning.   
  
The sea and the Sparrow had finally taken her fully, all because I let her go.   
  
Once again I had not spoken the words she needed to hear and this time...it was too late. 


End file.
